Cacophonous Melody
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: NOW AVAILABLE ON KINDLE AND PAPERBACK. Modern AU sequel. Christine's new life is being entangled and constrained again, but it's no longer by a man in a mask.
1. Prologue

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	2. I

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	3. II

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	4. III

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	5. IV

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	6. V

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	7. VI

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	8. VII

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	9. VIII

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	10. IX

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	11. X

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	12. XI

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	13. XII

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	14. XIII

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	15. XIV

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	16. XV

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	17. XVI

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	18. XVII

**Removed**

 _See last chapter for Author's Note._


	19. Hiatus

**HIATUS**

Hello, everyone! I wanted to post this notice just so you all were aware. I'm putting _Cacophonous Melody_ on hiatus because...I'm going to try to publish it! I still have several chapters to write, but once I'm ready to start submitting to publishers, I will remove the published chapters here and put up a notice instead. I don't know what the possibilities are for this story to actually become a physical book, but I want to try. If you'd like to know how the writing and publishing processes are going, feel free to leave a review or PM me and I'll get back to you soon.

I'm sorry to leave you all hanging on this story, but if all goes well, you WILL see the conclusion of this story, just in a book form. Thank you all so much for the support and your patience. It's the only reason I thought publication might be possible. :) Take care!


	20. Publishing Update

**Publishing Update**

Hello, everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I've officially removed the previous chapters for _Cacophonous Melody_. I finished the story a little bit ago, far earlier than expected, because I realized it would be best if I split the overall idea I had for the story into two books. So someday, there will be a sequel! Whether it's in actual published form or perhaps on here, there WILL be a sequel.

Thank you for all the well wishes. I apologize for the inconvenience this causes, not being able to read it on here for free, but I really feel like this story has a shot at publication. Maybe that's insane, but it's worth a try, right? I'll certainly post here if any announcements are made or if I do decide to make this book available through this medium again.

Thank you all again!


	21. Now Available

**Now Available**

It's here!

 _Cacophonous Melody_ by Alyssa B. Cole is now available on Kindle. I'm considering the possibility of making a paperback as well, but we'll see. Due to the nature of _Cacophonous Melody_ initially being published online, it was difficult to find a publisher/agent because most want first publication rights, so I decided to self-publish. Which works out, because it means I get to share it with all of you that much sooner. Please let your friends know about _Cacophonous Melody_ and make sure to purchase a copy!

The sequel, _A Strange Duet_ , should be available later this year. If any of you would like to be a beta reader for that, I'd be very appreciative. Just send me a PM or leave a review letting me know. :)

Also, if you want to read _Cacophonous Melody_ but you don't have a Kindle, you can always download the Kindle app on your phone or computer and read that way.

Thank you all so much for the support over all this time. I'll work hard to get _A Strange Duet_ out as soon as possible!


End file.
